Pokemon: Destiny of Kanto
by CrystalSpirits
Summary: My name is Crystal Spirit. I am a Pokemon Trainer in Kanto. Every year new Trainers get their starters and go on journeys. Some become Coordinators, Trainers, Researchers, or Breeders. But not me I am a Trainer but I also have to be a hero. The Legendary Pokemon are becoming Shadow Pokemon. They are helping the evil organizations to take over the world. I have to stop them or else.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon**

 **Destiny of Kanto**

 _By: CrystalSpirits_

 **Prologue**

Dreams

I knew I was dreaming the moment I saw what was in front of me. The mythical Pokemon Mew! But there was something wrong, I could tell in the way it moved instead of it being joyful like others of its kind it seemed scared, like something was going to attack it at any moment. Then it spoke to me.

 _Crystal a great misfortune has fallen throughout the regions. The legendary Pokemon of every region are flocking to the evil teams of every region. The worst thing though about it is that they are destroying entire towns. They are even more powerful now that they have these odd dark powers. They have a new term now… Shadow Pokemon. The only Legendary Pokemon to not change is Arceus. The Mythical Pokemon seem to be safe at the moment at least. Arceus told the Mythical Pokemon that the only one who can help us is a young trainer who is starting her journey today. Arceus believes that it is you who will help us. You are the person who can defeat the evil teams and save the Legendary Pokemon. Good luck on your journey… Crystal._

That's when I woke up. I was confused about what I was told. Why would Mew and Arceus think that I was the hero that was meant to save everyone? Maybe it was only a dream. Then I remembered another fact. Today was the day that I would receive my starter Pokemon! I already knew which one I would choose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My starter choice of course was Charmander although he isn't good against the first 2 Gym he is a powerhouse. When Charmander evolves he can learn a move called Metal Claw which is good against rock types. As I thought about Charmander's strengths and weaknesses I started packing everything. My sleeping bag, enough food to last me through to Viridian Forest, and my single potion. After I finished packing I went to leave my house when I heard my mom say "every girl has to leave someday. Good luck Crystal!" I replied to her saying "Thanks mom!" then walked to Professor Oak's lab. When I got in there though he was nowhere to be found. None of the lab assistants knew where he was. I decided that maybe he was out on Route 1 doing some field work, so I went to find him. As I took my first step onto Route 1, I heard a voice.

"Wait don't go into the tall grass! It dangerous without your own Pokemon!" Professor Oak shouted as he ran up to me. He led me into his lab where my friends and rivals were waiting. Ebony and Myra were my best friends in Pallet Town so we decided to start our journey together although we would soon be splitting up to go for different jobs within training. Myra wanted to be a Pokemon breeder and Ebony wanted to win all the contest he could although he still liked to battle.

"Go ahead and pick your starters now you three" Professor Oak told us.

"I choose Charmander," I said almost immediately.

"Then I will get Squirtle," Ebony said.

"I will take Bulbasaur them," Myra shyly said.

"Would you like to name them," Professor Oak asked.

"Yes Charmander will be Cynder," I said.

"Squirtle will be Hydro," Ebony replied.

"Bulbasaur can be Leaf," Myra said.

"Crystal do you want to battle?" Ebony asked me.

"Of course!" I replied. I always loved Pokemon battling ever since I was a little kid.

"Go Cynder use scratch on Hydro," I ordered.

"Hydro tackle Cynder," Ebony calmly said.

Hydro tried to tackle Cynder but the attack was dodged. Cynder was able to get a critical hit in on Hydro.

"Hydro use tail whip and lower Cynder's defense," Ebony quickly said.

"Cynder dodge and use scratch one more time," I ordered.

Hydro tried to use tail whip but Cynder moved so quickly that it could not see the attack, so the attack missed. Cynder was able to hit Hydro and the poor Squirtle fainted.

"Crystal is the winner of this battle. Good job both of you. Now go heal your Pokemon so you can begin your journey," Professor Oak told us.

After we healed our partners the three of us headed to Rout 1 so we could begin our training.


End file.
